Computerized/virtual maps have become important tools for use in navigating the Earth and universe. Some such map applications/systems, such as virtual globe applications, allow the user an immersive environment to experience and explore aspects of the world, oceans, and/or other planets and celestial bodies through the convenience of a personal computer or other electronic computing device. One very popular current version of such an application is Google Earth; however, Apple and other companies provide similar applications, data, and systems.
In many instances, such applications have grown in complexity to the extent that controls have become cumbersome and/or functionality of the map system(s) is sacrificed due to a lack of adequate controls with commonly used UIDs such as computer mice. Furthermore, some uses of computerized/virtual maps require the use of multiple maps and/or map applications/systems in coordination. In such uses, transitioning between the various maps and/or map applications/systems is often slow, unintuitive, and/or disruptive from the immersive experience. The use of multiple map applications/systems may further require a user to master a different control scheme for each individual map and/or map application/system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.